


Haunted

by GirlyPhantom



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Canon Compliant, Cults, Depression, Gen, Guilt, Murder, My First Work in This Fandom, Pain, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prison, Reflection, Short One Shot, Suicidal Thoughts, This is like the third things ive written today someone needs to take my laptop away, This is literally just Sally, Trapped, Why do i keep writing these types of things, the others are just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlyPhantom/pseuds/GirlyPhantom
Summary: After the events in Addison Apartments all that time ago, Sal is left in his cell practically bathing in guilt.
Kudos: 10





	Haunted

Sal Fisher was a murderer, that much was true.

What wasn't true was that he wanted to do it. It wasn't true that he planned it or that he was insane. He was entirely sane and it was for the greater good. Of course, saying it was for the greater good didn't erase it from his mind. It didn't relieve the weight of it off his shoulders or the nightmares he had at night. The blue haired boy could still hear their screams. He could feel see the blood on his skin and the knife in his grip. He could still envision their pain, still remembered holding the dead bodies of his friends and family, the people he grew up with, all because what the cult had done forced him to do a horrific act. It wasn't his fault but he was the one who had done it. His life was already filled with blood, already filled with suffering and pain. The face hidden under his prosthetic was only proof of this. He was already plagued by the memories and guilt from that incident, he didn't need all this fucking blood on his hands. Why couldn't he ever get the blood off his hands? Sure, it was clean now, but in his mind he was always there. His mind was always back in Addison Apartments.

The guilt of killing the people he loved felt like cold water being dumped on the back of his neck every second of every day. It felt like droplets of water slowly boring a hole at the top of his head. It left a pounding anxiety in his chest. It kept it up at night. He couldn't eat, he couldn't sleep, he couldn't breathe. His entire existence was spent with this heavy weight on his chest.

He was haunted.

Sometimes he thought of Larry. How he must feel about it all. Of course, even Sally Face couldn't help but feel like he had it worse. At least Larry was dead. At least he didn't have to deal with the consequences here. At least maybe, just maybe, as ghost he could see them all, maybe explain to them. Especially explain to their poor parents, god how he wanted them to know it wasn't his choice. But maybe his stepbrother wasn't alone. Sally would never wish that Larry felt alone. He thought about Todd too. He was the other living one who had to deal with the consequences of the cult here. Of course, it wasn't the same for him, either, but he was suffering too. He was probably just as trapped as him. Except he had the company of a beast the cage of his mind. He felt bad for him, truly.

He also wondered about Ash and Neil and was just curious if they thought ill of him too? They probably did, they knew of the cult but they didn't really know the truth of what happened that night, just what was told to the public. God, even the thought of Travis crossed his mind every now and again. They all probably thought he was as guilty as everyone else did. Why wouldn't they? The proof he wasn't a complete monster was hidden by the cult. He even really felt like a monster sometimes. 

The cult would rig the trial. He knew that. He knew that he was not going to win this. He knew that he might as well show the truth to their blinded town before whatever ended up happening to him happened, whether they would listen or not. He would at least try, it was the right thing to do.

He felt so empty. He could almost understand how Larry felt all that time ago. The boy with the prosthetic face almost wanted to die. He didn't want the cult to win, but God it was so hard to feel like he had a reason to stay alive when he was literally in jail for the murder of the people he had spent his entire childhood with. He tried not to let it get the best of him, but it truly did. Sally Fisher's mind could never be at peace. He could never truly be free, even if today he was let out from his cell today and told he'd never have to go back. He'd still be in his own mental prison of thoughts. He had seen and done too much. The guilt was all he had to hold onto anymore. All he had. There was nothing else left. He would never get to be at peace.

Sal Fisher was a murderer, that much was true.


End file.
